


Try again

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Gah, Gun Fight, Gun Wounds, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, actually, bullet wounds, i hope this is all good?, i like marvel, i think I just like action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: This is based on InkStainsOnMyHands 18th chapter of Between a Crucifix and the Hollywood Sign. Before you read this, you should definitely read that!! Not just cause this won't make much sense otherwise, but also because it's a really good story!! Hopefully this does it justice...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).



When Shane was let off, he was given a choice: help S.H.E.I.L.D gain intel from someone suspected of working against them (more specifically against some of the leaders) or he'd be locked up in solitary confinement for the next 50 years.

Shane's hopes that Ryan had been the one to free him were quickly destroyed.

Obviously he agreed; helping S.H.E.I.L.D is what he'd done before and it had been some of the easiest work he'd done, in his point of view. But then again, not to brag or anything, he was a genius. It's why he became a hacker, partially. 

Working for S.H.E.I.L.D again was also way better than staring at blank walls for the rest of his life.

With his hopes dashed at it being Ryan who'd pulled the strings and got him out, he didn't allow himself the pleasure of wishing that he'd seen the younger man around. He'd probably avoid Shane and the thought broke the older man's heart.

As of current, he was being led through a row of interrogation offices. Some underground bunker somewhere. When he'd been pulled out of one van, he was instantly moved to a new van. No windows just two men in dark suits and glasses on either side of him after he'd been cuffed and placed inside. 

Shane figured they'd ask about his time as Decay when he'd been arrested but he wasn't he chalked up the lack of interrogation as Ryan explaining what had been said in private to someone high up. "Friends in high places". That hurt.

He was directed into one of the offices and told to sit and wait. Shane cracked a joke, "where else can I go?" as he rattled his handcuffs. The guard didn't laugh but closed the door. Through the window on the door, Shane could see the tall mans silhouette as he stood in front of the door.

Shane sighed. "Great." He grumbled, moving round the table in the centre of the room to sit on what he assumed was his seat, plopping himself in it. "Fucking perfect." 

He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, probably a few minutes, when voices could heard down the hall outside the office. Shane watched the door, staring at the silhouette of the man who had brought him here. He briefly wondered what his story was; if he had a family, a loved one?

Woah, was he becoming bitter? He gave a small, cold laugh at the thought and looked back at his hands. Someone was bound to come in eventually, didn't mean these voices were for him. Or maybe they were and they were just accidentally alerting him of their presence. Shane laughed again; he was a criminal to them, why would they warn him of their approach in any other way?

As the door to his office opened, light and voices spilled in. "Sir, with all due respect I don't think..." Shane knew that voice. He shot his head up and made instant eye contact with the dark, chocolatey iris' of Ryan Bergara. It had been at least a few hours since Shane had seen them and his insides melted at the fact that he already missed them.

The younger man then froze and stopped at the doorway. As soon as their gaze met, it was cut off by Ryan turning away as the door closed once more. Shane pretended that the stinging emptiness he felt inside was not because of this.

"Mr Madej," a different voice said. Shane reluctantly pulled his eyes from the shadow Ryan's head cast through the small window. The smaller man would have probably been just able to peek in and the idea almost caused a smile to spread across Shane's face. Almost. 

He had to remind himself that Ryan was the reason he was here, even he couldn't bring himself to throw the blame completely on the younger man. 

Shane squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head. When he opened the, he was faced with a middle aged man who eyed him warily. Who was this guy? He'd never met him before. Obviously some S.H.E.I.L.D agent come to bargain Shane's life. He need t Boyer, they both knew the outcome. 

Shane only partially listened to what ever the man charismatically spouted, busy not caring that he belonged to S.H.E.I.L.D and busy trying to forget that Ryan was literally straight outside that door. So close, yet so far away.

"...Agent Bergara will train you-" Shane was drawn back in, shaking his head to clear it.

"Wait, what?" Shane gaped, startled. Training? What the hell were they gonna use him for? He's a Computer Scientist and a Mechanical Engineer, for crying out loud, not some trained soldier. The biggest fight he's been in was back when he was fifteen, knocking a kid of the same age flat on his ass with his own fist. It was due to something, he couldn't remember that much. All he could remember was that punch fucking hurt! 

"Yes, I had a feeling you weren't listening." Shane would have felt embarrassed if his mind wasn't going a hundred miles per second. "Agent Bergara is...the only person we know who knows you on a personal level." The agent explained, looking awkward. Shane snorted and slouched back in his chair.

"I get the feeling you don't trust me." He acknowledged, lazily pointing a finger at the agent. 

The man nodded his head side to side in agreement. "We don't, no. We thought we did" he started, very accusingly, "way back when you worked for us before. You were quite helpful." The agent complemented half-heartedly and not even looking at Shane. 

Shane rolled his eyes, a dry "Thanks." escaping his mouth.

"Apart from that, agent Bergara is one of the best agents we have and if you're going in there as well, you'll need some sort of training so as not to get you killed in the process of getting you in." The agent explained simply, looking bored as he shuffled what looked like a case file on the desk in front of him. 

Shane heard what he said. They didn't want him to die as they're 'getting him in'. At was it. It sure didn't sound like they wanted him coming out. He made a noncommittal sound to show he was listening. 

"It's nothing personal." The agent explained, knowing that Shane knew what he meant. He was getting up to leave. Was this is it then? No bargain? Shane was just getting thrown into the deep end? The man stopped where he stood, still facing Shane. "But I was told that if you do get out alive, there is space for you to work as a hacker for our team." He suggested, eyes too wide and smile too fake for Shane's liking.

"If I'm honest," Shane started, leaning forward and giving his best spiteful smile in return. "Why don't you just give me a computer and I do it all for you now? You know, since I can hack pretty much hack into anything." Shane suggested back, stretching the sound of the 'e' in 'pretty'. 

The agent chuckled. "If you had been listening, you'd have known that it's an inside job because our brightest and boldest have tried to hack into the computer system from outside. It's recently been revealed by intel that it's because you can only access the information in the base anyway. It's...protected really well." The agent summarised smugly.

Shane flopped back in his chair. "Fine, fine." He agreed. "Whatever." 

"Excellent. I'll send Agent Bergara in." The agent nodded, moving to the door. Shane sat up straight then, suddenly nervous. More nervous now than how he had been being sent to prison.

The door opened and the agent spoke to those outside. Ryan was one of them. And that other guy but Shane didn't care for him. His heart beat wildly at the thought of being in a room with Ryan again. It was literally hours ago since Ryan had stitched him up and sent him on his way and Shane was acting like it had been years.

The agent spoke lowly, too low for Shane to hear, but the next thing he knew were two people entering the room. One was Ryan, who looked stiff and every bit the agent he was trained to be. It made Shane's heart plummet to think that maybe Ryan had removed the feelings he'd felt for Shane instantly after Shane had left.

The other person was someone a lot of people knew: Black Widow. She stood back and watched as Ryan continued with Shane "induction" (if you could call it that?), eyes like a hawk as they glanced between the two men who had once been lovers. Shane wondered what she saw. She was one of the best so she must know how to read faces. He wondered if she could see that his heart was breaking the longer he stayed in this room as his once loved regarded him like a complete stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Bullets whizzed past his head. Shane snarled to himself and checked the hand gun he held. Four bullets, not too bad except he wasn't sure how many people were shooting at him and Ryan in the corridor that they'd just run and got cornered in. He glanced across to where Ryan crouched behind another wall. The smaller man's was checking his own gun.

He then looked up and gestured "5", stating he had five bullets. Shane nodded and shifted himself to a more comfortable crouch, hissing when he moved his arm. He'd been shot, he'd known when it had happened. You can't exactly ignore a sharp stinging in your flesh.

Gingerly, Shane checked it. Red stained his gloved fingers as he did so. Goddam it, where had they gone wrong?

The mission had started out pretty damn smooth. Shane didn't normally go out on missions, obviously, but he did know some self defence and he was great at making bombs. Even at short notice.

They'd got in easy enough. It wasn't that hard considering the amount of goons in jackets they had outside. And Shane was surprised he didn't actually get caught or shot at the amount of times he'd froze and stared at Ryan. The way Ryan took out a guard; the way Ryan shot another straight through his forehead without even having to look; the way Ryan's ass looked in those pants.

Shane was seriously fucked.

When they'd got in, Ryan waited at the door with a gun as Shane downloaded the information needed from the weird ass computer this company held. It wasn't hard, just as Shane had predicted. And, like he had known, he could have easily accessed this shit back at base had they just given him the chance. Fucking amateurs.

He'd walked back over to Ryan, waving the memory stick in his hand. "Done and done." He breezed. Ryan stuck his thumb up and nodded. Shane's heart felt squashed, painful. Why did Ryan have to be so awkward and strict around him, treating him like a complete stranger.

"Nice one." Ryan complimented, his voice soft and airy and Shane's heart melted, the painful feeling gone for a brief second. The smaller man must still feel something, even if it's just friendship. Please, just anything. 

"What d'ya say Ry? Wanna get out of here?" Shane suggested jokingly, nudging Ryan as he came up alongside him. 

He didn't receive an answer when suddenly bright red lights filled the room and hallway outside, followed by a screeching alarm. Shane sighed and turned to the small man beside him. He seemed stiff and nervous. 

"Ghost." Shane started, turning Ryan so he was facing him. Ryan looked up at him through the mask and Shane felt his heart stutter. The memory of Ryan looking up at him lovingly filled his mind and it instantly calmed him. He had to get Ryan out of here. "Here." Shane said, taking Ryan's free hand that wasn't holding a gun and placed the memory stick on the palm of his glove. "Look after it." he stated.

Ryan looked down at it then back up at Shane. "What are you-?" 

A loud bang echoed down the hall, followed by shouting. "No time, lets go." Shane replied. He pulled Ryan behind him and they rushed down the opposite way of the corridor. 

A lot of running later, here they were. Shane wounded and both of them low on bullets. Shane turned back to Ryan, the younger peaking round the wall only to pull himself out the way when more bullets shot passed. He looked to Shane and signed "we got to get passed".

Shane threw his arms in the air and signed back "you don't say". Ryan pointed a warning finger at him and he smiled under his mask.

The bullets stopped raining down and Ryan peaked again, signing that there were around three guys he could see behind the corners down the hallway. Shane nodded and prepared his gun, then turned round the corner and shot catching one of the men. 

He fired twice more then pulled back as the men started firing again. "I think I got more then one" Shane signed, gaining a nod from Ryan.

Shane took a deep breath and paused. Hang on. He sat a little straighter and patted his sides as bullets rained down between himself and Ryan. He then felt a lump in his pocket, something of his own design. Smiling under his mask, Shane pulled out a small, seemingly innocent tube. A bomb. A very strong bomb.

He looked over to Ryan, gesturing for his attention. Ryan's head turned to face him and Shane signed "bomb". He got a blank expression for a moment, before a very hesitant nod came from his companion. 

Holding it in his gloved hand, Shane looked down at the small tube. Then, taking a deep breath, he stood and detonated it. As he did so he rushed between the two walls and lobbed the bomb at the men down the hall. He then continued to use his momentum to chuck himself over Ryan in order to protect him from the shrapnel. When I say this bomb is powerful, it's fucking powerful.

Just as they reached the floor, a deafening crash filled the area. Brick and debris flew through the air, large chucks smashing the walls bit Shane and Ryan had hid behind. Shane winced as pieces hit his back and arm but he gritted his teeth and waited. He had to protect Ryan.

The duo waited for a moment, their ears ringing and making them dizzy. Eventually, Shane sat up. His back felt like he'll but at least Ryan was safe. 

Slap!

Shane's head spun to the side as Ryan's hand collided with his face. "What sort of bomb-?! What were you-?!" Ryan kept stopping and starting, clearly angry. "You could have died!" He growled lowly.

Before Shane could answer, armed guards appeared behind him. Ryan acted fast, shooting his gun and delivering a bullet each to five men. They fell to the floor and en Ryan leapt to his feet, Shane closely behind, as he punched a man in the face hard. 

The man fell back, dropping his gun. Shane grabbed it and began shooting more guards as they appeared. On the other hand, Ryan began delivering punches and kicks with the grace and poise of someone who'd been exposed to violence his whole career. 

Together the two slowly made their way along the hallway; Ryan using his lithe body of muscles and Shane beside him with his gun and fists. 

Eventually, they made it out of the twisting hallways of the bunker and into the cold night air of outside. The stretch of tarmac surrounding them was ominous but it was their only way.

Both men sprinted for the forest they had come in through, their shoes slapping silently as they rushed. They got almost halfway before gun fire could be heard around them.

The duo darted to and fro to avoid the oncoming swarm of bullets, towards the thick shadow the forest cast. Shane's heart beat wildly under his suit and he could feel sweat building on his body. He would get out here, they were already so close.

 

Suddenly, Ryan cried out beside him. Shane came to a stop instantly and rushed to his ex, scooping him into his arms without second thought.

"Shane!" Ryan gasped. "What are you- ahk, what are you doing?!" He added, obviously angry that Shane had pretty much sacrificed himself by adding weight and slowing himself down.

"Getting you out of here." Shane stated, not even glancing to Ryan's direction.

"Don't bother, just take the memory stick and-" Ryan argued, fidgeting to get the aforementioned stick. 

"No." Shane's stern voice cut him off however, and Ryan froze. Shane was a pretty chill dude, so when he used that tone of voice it just felt odd. Shane continued to carry him, now headed into the wooded area. "Where to." Was the last thing that Shane said to Ryan that night. After that, he became quiet and serious as he carried Ryan all the way to the rendezvous point. There, they were collected and brought back to base.

In the helicopter, Ryan sat holding his wound as he watched Shane stand posed at the open door with a machine gun should enemy open fire. When they reached S.H.E.I.L.D, Ryan was dragged away to be treated and the last he saw of Shane was as he stood watching Ryan off.

That was five weeks ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story sounds okay...I haven't really had a chance to Beta it but I really wanted to release it.

Shane felt rather than saw whoever was watching him. He ignored it for a while, continuing his work. Currently, he was analysing some of the files he and Ryan had brought back from their mission together, five weeks ago. 

After coming back worse for wear (but not as bad as Ryan of course), Shane had been healed and congratulated. Oddly enough. 

He hadn't expected anything in return; he'd hardly expected to make it out of that mission alive. And he was sure no one in S.H.E.I.L.D had expected it either. But he had saved one of their top agents and brought back the memory stick full of useful information, and apparently that meant he was back in their good graces.

After a few days after healing, he was bizarrely given a new job. Working directly for Captain America, which no one was expecting. Apparently some of the files on the memory stick contained information against The Cap, and S.H.E.I.L.D or the Avengers couldn't have that. They signed him up to the task due to its...technical abnormalities.

According to S.H.E.I.L.D, it seemed only a man of his talents could deal with its uniqueness...

So here he sat, in a lab, working hard on a computer system gifted to him so that he could get the job done. And yet...someone decided they couldn't let him work.

He gave it a few more minutes before it really began to irk him and he turned around, sighing and ready to complain. Except.

The words died in his throat as he glanced up and met the chocolate eyes of his once lover. Ryan stared back with wide eyes, seemingly unabashed that he'd been caught. Shane removed his glasses. "Ryan...how long have you been there?" Shane asked, though he knew the answer. The younger man's gaze had originally been quite annoying.

Ryan's smirk meant he knew that Shane knew too. "Just a few minutes." He shrugged nonchalantly. Shane swallowed and nodded.

"How's the wound?" Shane then asked, voice coming off wobbly and expression worried. 

Ryan smiled knowingly, and a bit shyly. "It's good, better." Ryan nodded, placing his hand over the scar on his torso. Shane swallowed again, his nods heavy.

The atmosphere became awkward then, as the two struggled to find something to talk about. Ryan stood twiddling his thumbs in the door way while Shane examined a loose thread on his jeans. Finally, Ryan sighed.

"I...wanted to...apologise..." Ryan said sadly with a melancholy smile.

Shane looked up, confused. "For what?" He asked. 

Ryan frowned. "For before." He paused as though considering what he was about to say. Then he sighed and rubbed at his eye. Was he crying? Shane couldn't tell. "I should never have turned you in." Ryan said quietly, voice small. 

Shane was stood in a heartbeat, striding across the floor to his old lover. Gently, he pulled Ryan's hand away from his eyes and hushed him gently.

"I don't think so." He said, expression soft. "Your company thought I was a threat. Imagine if I had been and you had just avoided it all. It didn't matter how much you cared for me, I'd have still been a bad guy." Shane explained.

"But you're not!" Ryan pressed, clearly upset about this as he glared up at Shane. The taller was unfazed. Then Ryan's eyes welled up again so Shane took him into his arms, startling them both.

"I forgive you." Shane whispered into his hair. He couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing to say when Ryan collapsed against him, sobbing into his shirt. All he knew was that it was the truth.

"You shouldn't. I've been awful to you." Ryan mumbled, voice muffled by Shane's shirt.

"What? No you haven't." Shane frowned, holding the smaller man tighter against him. Ryan didn't respond. "I am serious though. I do forgive you." Shane then added, voice turning quiet again so that only Ryan could hear him.

Ryan pulled away to look Shane in the eye. There was complete and honest truth in those hazel depths that nearly set him off again. "I should never have left you. Never have given you up." Ryan gasped, eyes red and watery.

Shane smiled sadly. "I think we've both made mistakes." He said and when Ryan's face crumbled and he tried to move away, Shane gripped him tighter so that he could whisper. "But there's still time to right them?" He offered.

Ryan then froze, but not stiffly. He almost seemed to melt in Shane's grip.

"I'd like that."


End file.
